Not Enough Items
Not Enough Items (NEI) is a useful mod added to Tekkit that lists all the items in the game and their recipes, and provides the ability to spawn those items in. Features Key Functions Search Bar - Allows for the searching for any items. Double-Clicking the Search Bar toggles it to search for items in the player's inventory. "R" Key - Gives the recipe for the selected block or item. Note: Default Keyboard Control layout uses the "R" Key to Sort Inventory (by Inventory Tweaks). Using the "R" Key or Selecting an item in Recipe mode will sort your inventory and show the recipe at the same time. "U" Key - Shows the recipes that the selected block or item is used in. "O" Key - Enables and disables the NEI interface. "X" Key '''- Brings up the Enchantment Selector. Buttons '''Delete Mode - When turned on, any item shift-clicked by the player will be destroyed. Also, shift-clicking the button deletes the entire inventory. This will also delete items in chests and other storage blocks. Toggle Rain - Changes rain from on to off. Applies to snow when in taiga and ice plains biomes. Creative Mode - Sets the player to creative and survival mode. Creative+ gives the player extra inventory slots and moves the armor to the side of the inventory. Magnet Mode - When on, all items in a 16 block radius will move towards the player. Set Time - There are four buttons which set the time of the game, from dawn, noon, dusk and midnight. Heal Player - Sets the player at full health and hunger when clicked. Also removes any effects. Modes NEI has 3 modes, which can be configured in the Options pane while pressing E. They are: *Cheat Mode allows the player to spawn in items, look at recipes, and use all of the buttons. A single item is spawned in by right-clicking. Left-clicking an item spawns in a stack. Shift-Right-Clicking spawns in infinite of the item. Cheat mode's functions can only be used if "Cheats" are enabled for the level, or if the player is an "op" on the server. *Recipe Mode allows the player to look at Recipes. Left-Clicking on an item will display the recipe to make that item. Note that there may be multiple recipes to make that item. If so, there will be sliders at the top of the page, as well as pages at the bottom. Right-clicking gives the recipes the item is included in, in the same manner. *Utility Mode provides the Recipe functionality of Recipe Mode, but allows the player to use all of the buttons. Enchantment Selector By pressing the Enchantment Key (default X), the Enchantment Selector Interface is shown. By placing an item in the slot, the item can be enchanted with different enchantments, up to level X (10). Vanilla enchantment conflict rules still apply: the player cannot enchant a Sword with '''both '''Smite and Bane of Arthropods. Some names of the Enchantments will be shortened due to lack of space. For example, Bane of Arthropods X becomes Arthropods X. Save Slots On the left of the NEI interface, there are 7 slots which allow the player to save what they have in their inventory (this includes their hotbar, Inventory, and Armor). Once saved, an option will appear to Load the save instead. The Name of the Save can be renamed by right-clicking on the button. To delete a Save, the X beside the button can be used. Note that items can be saved in any mode, but will not load on Recipe Mode. In addition, saves will not load on SMP. List of all items in Tekkit Classic A comprehensive list of all items in Tekkit Classic has been compiled in this spreadsheet . All items have been manually entered, as the item data is spread out over too many files to be useful for parsing. Bugs *Changing the NEI mode from Recipe to Utility may not work when the button is pressed. *The recipes for the Iron Chests mod are not displayed. *The recipes for the CCsensors mod are not displayed when using the U key. *While in Recipe Mode, clicking the recipe for an item without a recipe may crash the game. *While in a Chest, changing the NEI mode may cause the Chest to appear opened, even after leaving the chest. This can be fixed by restarting the server. *Occasionally, pressing the recipe button (default R) will crash your client. It is unknown how to fix this issue. Video Tutorial Category:Mods Category:ChickenBone's Mods